Prejuicios
by Jeanqouille
Summary: Lucy simplemente tiene un secreto que no se atreve a decir. GL


**_¡Hola! Bueno, hacía tiempo que no publicaba nada aquí. Este es un muy corto fic que escribí ayer porque me aburría, y no sé, me apeteció hacerlo público... La advertencia aquí es que no trata temas muy felices... y que es todo un poco_ Out of Character _y exagerado uwu_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

Ya estaba cansada de que Mira la emparejara siempre con su compañero de equipo.

―Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, Natsu es solo un amigo.

―¿Estás segura, Luce? ―contestó Mira, luego haciendo con una risilla boba.

Pues sí, estoy segura, Mira. Natsu es solo un amigo y siempre lo veré como eso. Lo aprecio, es muy bueno y es gracioso. Lo puedo considerar como mi mejor amigo, pero ¿algo más que eso? No.

―Bueno, si no es Natsu... ¿entonces Loki? ―continuó. Llevaba esa sonrisa pícara que siempre adorna su cara cuando habla de cotilleos amorosos―. Pretendientes no te faltan, ¡de este gremio no sales sin un hijo! ―Otra vez esa risa.

Respiré hondo, me sentía cansada y vencida.

No, Loki tampoco me gusta, también se lo ando repitiendo siempre pero nunca me cree. Supongo que no le digo los argumentos suficientes... pero los tengo y me gustaría poder decírselos.

―Eh, Lucy... sabes que estoy de broma, sé que Loki no te gusta, no frunzas el ceño de esa manera ―Mira había colocado su mano en mi hombro sonriéndome cálidamente, un gesto suyo para intentar animarme. Ni me había dado cuenta de que empezaba a poner mala cara y le agradecía el gesto, intenté sonreírle de vuelta―. Así me gusta... Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita, si la usaras más todos caerían rendidos, seguro.

Volví a ponerme seria, y esta vez de forma consciente. A mí no me interesa ninguno del "todos" de que ella hablaba. Ese último comentario por su parte sobraba y estaba dispuesta a decírselo.

Pero justo en ese momento me distraje, las puertas del gremio se habían abierto y alguien había entrado: la llamada Reina de las Hadas. Mira la recibe con una sonrisa, mientras ue yo me giro siemplemente a verla. Erza no parece haberse dado cuenta de nuestra presencia y se acerca intimidante al lugar donde Gray y Natsu estaban sorprendentemente tranquilos. La pelirroja les dirige unas palabras y ellos inmediatamente cambian su postura a una más recta. Siempre tan disciplinada ella... ante eso no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

―¿Y esa sonrisita tímida, Luce? Estabas mirando a la mesa donde está Natsu, a mí no me engañas... ―Mira volvió a sus innecesarios comentarios sobre mis extraños (e inexistentes) amoríos, ¿no se cansaba de hacer de casamentera?―, o... ¿estabas mirando a Gray?

Se ríe como ella siempre hace, de forma divertida y delicada... pero esta vez me molestó.

―Me tengo que ir, Mira ―respondí en un tono cansado.

―Vale, ¡buena suerte! ―exclamó con un guiño.

Evitando que ella me viera puse los ojos en blanco. Sé bien a lo que ella se refería con ese "¡buena suerte!", pero no iba a pasar.

Ni ese "¡buena suerte!" ni ese guiño servirían nunca de nada, al igual que sus rutinarios y diarios comentarios. Ya estaba aburrida de escucharlos... hace nada estuve a punto de decirle que se callara y ¡cómo me habría gustado! Me encantaría cerrarle la boca, decirle por qué no me interesa ninguno de los que dice... confesarle que es todo culpa del rojo.

No me interesan sus músculos, no me interesan sus rostros ni su fuerza ni su masculinidad.

Me interesa una cascada escarlata que cae sobre una imponente armadura, me interesa la fuerza que emite con su presencia y me interesa esa elegancia simultánea que exhala con sus pasos. Me interesa su fino rostro... y sus delicados labios.  
Ojalá le pudiera decir todo esto a mi amiga albina, pero... no me atrevo.

Salí del gremio sin decir nada más, ni despedirme de mi equipo ni mirar a nadie más. No me sentía con ganas de hablar con ellos, sabiendo que lo que quería contarles nunca saldría de mi boca. Quería volver a casa, enterrarme en mi cama y no salir de ahí en todo lo que quedaba del día, y apenas comenzaba la tarde.

Caminando lentamente, no pensé en nada durante todo el camino, pues en estos momentos pensar dolía. Faltaban apenas unos minutos para llegar a mi ansiado hogar cuando oí a alguien gritar mi nombre. Cerré los ojos, cansada, era en estos días en los que quería estar sola cuando no me dejaban en paz.

―¡Lucy!

Reconocí la voz de Juvia, mi adorable amiga acuosa. Al menos ella no me molesta mucho, así que me doy la vuelta para saludarla con una sonrisa.

Error.

Ella venía emanando una oscura aura de muerte. ¿Qué había hecho yo ahora?

―¿Qué sucede, Juvia? ―pregunté un poco intimidada. Aún con su rostro de niña, la impresión de ver a Juvia enfadada podía casi competir con la que causa Erza.

―Lucy... Juvia lo sabe todo ―respondió con una voz de ultratumba, ¿qué es lo que sabía?―. Será mejor que dejes a mi querido Gray.

Se hizo silencio.

Reprimí una risa que quiso salir de mi garganta. Lo sabía, tendría que haber imaginado que fuera lo que fuese que sucedía con Juvia debía tratarse de Gray, es lo único de lo que podía hablar esta chica.

―Juvia... a mí no me interesa Gray ―dije en un tono cansado. Ella no pareció creerme, como siempre.

―Juvia os escucho a Mira y a ti, ¡Juvia sabe que estabas mirando a Gray! ―exclamó―. ¡Más te vale alejarte, a él no le interesas!

Ella seguía gritándome incoherencias, aún emanando e incrementando esa aura maligna. Dejé de prestarle atención en cuanto mencionó a Gray, estas peleas unilaterales por parte de ella ya me cansaban.

―Vale, Juvia, lo entiendo... Tranquila, no me acerco a él ―comenté, esperando que se callara de una vez. Ella no dijo nada más pero seguía mirándome de muy mala forma―. Adiós.

Seguí mi camino sin mirarla más. De verdad quería hacerle entrar en su cabeza que a mi no me interesaba el mago de hielo... por favor si quien debería preocuparse debería ser Gray. Nunca entendí como ese chico podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad con una chica como Juvia... Ella tiene un atractivo visible, con esos ojos exóticos y esa personalidad suave pero fuerte a la vez. Supongo que él no la ve así.

Llegué a mi casa y me senté en mi cama. Estaba cansada... pero aún más frustrada, no entiendo por qué todos se empeñan en decir que me gustan Natsu o Gray o Loki, no me gusta ninguno, y aunque se lo esté repitiendo a Juvia y Mira mil y una veces todos los días es como si no se enteraran... Como me gustaría decirles, como me gustaría callarles la boca con la verdad. ¿Por qué no puedo?

No me atrevo.

Quería hablar con alguien, quería desahogarme, ¿con quién? Ni idea, simplemente quería que alguien me escuchara. Cogí la llave de Plue y lo invoqué.

―¡Ábrete, puerta del canis minor!

El pequeño apareció delante de mí. Enseguida lo abracé y comencé a hablarle.

―Nunca le conté esto a nadie... porque sé que es un absurdo error, lo sé, pero ¿por qué? No puedo evitar ser así... ―Plue se acomodó en mi pecho emitiendo ese típico sonido suyo. Con eso pensé que quería decirme que me escuchaba, así que continué―. Me educaron diciéndome que de mayor debía casarme y tener hijos... con un hombre, me quejaba de eso y me respondían que de mayor lo entendería, pero no... nunca lo entendí; no me gustan, nunca llegaron a atraerme los hombres, y en cambio las mujeres... ¿por qué soy así? ¿Por qué eso está mal, eh, Plue? ―Lo levanté en mis manos para verlo a la cara, él no entendía, obviamente―. Yo nunca decidí nada... pero antes no pasaba nada, simplemente decidí esconderlo y que nadie se enterara... hasta que conocí a Erza. ¿Sabes, Plue? Ella es preciosa y muy buena guerrera, y es muy fuerte pero también amable... y puede que a veces incluso delicada ―Reí al decir eso último―. Me gusta... mucho, lo sé pero ella no me vería nunca de la misma forma... esto es un error, es que ni siquiera debería considerarlo...

Con esto último me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, me había emocionado demasiado. Abracé a Plue contra mi pecho más fuerte. Hoy ya no saldré más de mi casa, quería cerrar las cortinas para que ya no entrara más luz de fuera. Seguía llorando, pero esperaba parar pronto.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué tal?_** ** _Siento si se ha visto un poco exagerado, debía estar súper emocional en el momento de escribir o algo..._**

 ** _Espero leer sus críticas ^^, bye_**


End file.
